


Blood Brothers

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: You were both vampire hunters once, the two of you. Call it the family business, if you will.





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



You were both vampire hunters once, the two of you. Call it the family business, if you will. And you did. You and Kaine had been equal partners, and an entire Earth’s worth of innocent, ignorant human beings were the stakeholders. Ah, well, not _literally_ , of course. The two of you were the ones _actually_ holding the stakes, not them. But yeah, you get the picture.

Then it all went a little wrong. No, a lot wrong. You got bit and turned, and the fabled sibling partnership became a sole proprietorship.

You still visit Kaine on occasion, though. You usually try to catch him after he’s gone to bed. That’s exactly what you’ve done tonight. Convenience is everything.

‘I’ve missed you,’ you mumble into Kaine’s neck between delicious gulps of thick, dark, venous blood. His blood sustains you in a manner that only a blood brother’s can, and besides, if you’re honest, he just _tastes_ so much better than anybody else.

‘Fuck you, Abell,’ Kaine snaps. He seems unusually irritable for some reason. ‘Don’t talk with your mouth full.’

‘I love you, too,’ you reply, your mouth full.

The blood that’s filling you is also filling your cock. You’re so hot and swollen down there, as a matter of fact, that you feel like you’re going to explode. That’s another one of the perks of feeding on a blood brother: the temporary revival of sexual potency in the otherwise undead.

It’s a nice perk for Kaine as well – and he does deserve due compensation for being a regular donor.

You haven’t quite finished feeding yet, but already you’re adjusting the angle of your hips so that the unhooded tip of your cock is brushing the wrinkled pucker of Kaine’s arsehole. You’re pleased to discover that he’s already lubricated and slick. He _was_ always the better-prepared of the two of you. It takes only one hard, forceful thrust, and you’re inside your brother, balls deep.

Kaine moans as you commence your customary drilling motions. His nipples, pebbly and peaked, brush against your chest as he arches his back, making you shiver with pleasure. ‘D-dammit, I-I shouldn’t keep l-letting you d-do this…’

‘Oh, stop your whinging,’ you say, rolling your eyes and giving Kaine’s prostate a firm jab. ‘You know your blood keeps me going four times as long, and that means fewer victims for you to worry your pretty little head about.’

‘T-two already this m-month!’ Kaine protests. He doesn’t seem to know whether to push his hips up into your cock or his neck up into your tongue. He settles with twining his limbs around your body possessively.

‘Yeah. Sorry. But I can’t afford to drain my favourite well totally dry, now can I?’ you say. Speaking of – it’s probably time to stop feeding and focus solely on the fucking. You lick the edges of the wound on Kaine’s neck until it closes. There won’t be a scar, which pleases you. You’re not ashamed of your tenderness.

Kaine sighs softly. That’s the breathy sound of your dear, sweet brother resigning himself to the inevitable. And speaking of the inevitable –

Mmm, lovely. Your muscles are tensing. Yes, you’re going to come. You pull all the way out, and then, flashing a toothy, crimson-stained grin, you ram back through that tight, welcoming ring of muscle –

Orgasm races up to meet you, intense, as bright as the sun you can no longer see, and you feel yourself beginning to ejaculate. The sensation of the release of that first, gut-wrenching pulse of semen lances through you like a knife, or a dagger, or a, a –

 _– a stake_.

A stake?! You stare blunt end of the wooden stake protruding from your chest. You cannot speak; your lungs have already filled with blood. Your brother’s blood.

‘I’m sorry, Abell,’ Kaine says, ‘but it had to be done. You were becoming a real menace to society. But I figured you’d like to keep it all in the family.’

Kaine is coming, too. The feel of him squeezing around you, the sight of his untouched cock squirting ropes of white onto his heaving, sweaty belly – those are the last two things you experience before it all goes dark for good.

 

* * *

_**-fin-** _


End file.
